


Internal Thoughts

by seidouplaydough



Series: Future [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, THEY NEED TO GET MARRIED, Weddings, also tooru is very nervous, but we love him, inspired by ch 126, its meant to be, mutsurie, they love each other too much, urie's kind of a dummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidouplaydough/pseuds/seidouplaydough
Summary: At Saiko and Hsiao's wedding, Urie decides to talk to Mutsuki alone. It goes differently than how he expected.
Relationships: Hsiao Ching-Li/Yonebayashi Saiko, Mutsuki Tooru/Urie Kuki
Series: Future [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180721
Kudos: 7





	Internal Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely inspired by the iconic ch 126 because that chapter makes me so weak. just the way urie looks so sad when he gets pretty much friendzoned makes me depressed- anyway, this. hsiao and saiko are married now.
> 
> also this takes place after my fic "distance," but it could be read as a oneshot as well

Saiko walked down the aisle, her long, white dress trailing behind her. Her short figure was heightened by a pair of heels that were unseen from the dress. Her blue hair, beautiful and long, was out up into a bun and braid, courtesy of Akira.

And then there was Hsiao, wearing a shorter, tight and black dress with black shoes. Her hair was normal, in its usual ponytail and bangs to the sides of her head. They were like yin and yang.

As they said their vows, they smiled. Hsiao was even smiling, something she only did around Saiko.

They kissed, Hsiao grabbing Saiko and dipping her down, making her, being tall and all, almost get on her knees. No one had ever realized how short Saiko really was, or maybe it was Hsiao’s long legs.

Urie found Mutsuki after, making his way through the dancing people. “Hey,” he said. “You came.” Mutsuki nodded.

“I wouldn’t miss it. It’s Saiko. Plus, I knew you’d be here.” He looked away as soon as he said that.

Urie hadn’t seen Mutsuki in three months, not since his last visit. They had kissed, even started dating. But it was still kind of awkward for the two of them.

“Wanna sneak away? (I need to talk to you.)” Urie asked. Mutsuki cocked his head at him, as if to ask “where?” Urie motioned to a small cliff with a bench. “The same place from Kuroiwa’s wedding.” Mutsuki gave him a nod, grabbing his hand and leading him up.

They both sat at the bench. “I can’t believe Saiko is married now,” Mutsuki said. Urie chuckled.

“I can. You haven’t seen the way those two look at each other. (Especially since you aren’t around much.) I knew her and Hsiao would tie the knot eventually.” A gust of wind blew Urie’s hair, now long, grown down to cover his neck.

Mutsuki put a hand on his. “Your hair is nice when it’s long,” he said. Urie’s expression lifted slightly into a smile.

“Oh, uh. Thanks,” he said. Urie let out a little cough. “Mutsuki- (Nevermind.)”

“What?” demanded Mutsuki.

“Nevermind.”

They sat in awkward silence for a while before Urie couldn’t stand it anymore. “Come home. Work for the TSC” Mutsuki stared at him, shaking his head slowly.

“I- Urie, I can’t.” Urie felt his heart shatter at his words. He just stared. Mutsuki saw his expression, while apathetic to most, noticed the change in it. The way his eyebrows lifted slightly and his eyes widened just enough. It made Mutsuki feel awful.

Urie got off of the bench, walking to the edge of the cliff, looking over at the church. He could see Saiko’s blue hair in the crowd, dragging Hsiao somewhere. He noticed it was toward the snack table, and it made him smile to himself a little.

Mutsuki walked up beside him, his eyes focused on Urie. Sighing, Urie looked over. Only he ever looked at him that way. His eyes warm and his expression soft. Mutsuki was the only one who ever put that expression on his face. Urie looked away again.

“We should get married.” Urie didn’t react to his words, not until he looked over at Mutsuki who was gaping at him.

“What? Wait- did I say that out loud?” Urie’s entire face turned red, and he looked away. “Uh, nevermind. Forget I said that.”

Mutsuki was shocked. “Was that you asking me or was that your internal monologue escaping out of your mouth?” Mutsuki was trying to be funny, but really, his heart was pounding in fear. Is that what Urie wanted? Is that what  _ he _ wanted?

Urie shoved his hands into his pockets, shrugging. “If it was me asking, what would you say?” Mutsuki looked away from Urie out over the church. Urie picked at a string in his pockets, nervously awaiting a response.

Finally, Mutsuki looked back at him. “I would say… yeah.” Urie’s eyes widened. Mutsuki just nodded. “ _ If _ you were asking me, of course.” Urie rubbed the back of his neck.

“I thought you weren’t coming home though.” Mutsuki grabbed his hand, sighing. His eyes closed, and his mouth formed a thin line.

“I wasn’t going to,” he said. For a second, Urie swore he could hear Mutsuki’s heart beating. “But,” he started again, “I will. I- I want to anyway. I’m just… afraid.”

Urie paused, the air around them blowing leaves off of a nearby tree. “Why?”

“Bad memories.”

Grabbing Mutsuki’s hands, Urie looked into his green, olive eye that shone bright, even with him blocking the sun. The other was covered by his usual eyepatch. He grabbed his chin and leaned his head up, kissing him gently. Mutsuki returned the kiss with more force and hunger.

The air around them was still now, the loud noise from below them the only sound they heard. But for a moment, it felt like it was just them in the world. No one else. No obstacles getting in the way of them getting together.

The truth was, there were no obstacles. The only barrier was Mutsuki’s own head, telling him he needed to stay away from them, from his family. From Urie.

The two broke apart, breathing heavily as they came back to reality and remembered Saiko and Hsiao. Mutsuki’s face flushed, making Urie chuckle. It was a sound foreign when coming from him, but Mutsuki always enjoyed it when he heard it.

“Mutsuki,” he began. “I love you. A lot.”

“I… love you too,” Mutsuki said. A smile that could light up the whole world spread across his face. It was true, he did love Urie. And Mutsuki could tell when he looked at Urie, that he truly loved him too. He had this whole time, but Mutsuki was too blinded by his love for Sasaki to even notice it.

He remembered back to all the times he caught Urie staring. When he had played it off as spacing out, Mutsuki just shrugged it off. He never stopped to question why Urie only spaced out while looking at him…

Urie’s stare was different from the stares he has received from men previously. It wasn’t filled with the desire to take from him. It wasn’t filled with pure lust and no love. Urie’s was all love. Pure love.

And when he looked at him, he didn’t see a woman. He saw Mutsuki. Just Mutsuki, and that’s all he could ever ask for. Because Urie loved him, not his body.

Urie felt so stupid right now because what he was about to do was so completely and utterly cheesy that it almost seemed out of character for him. He sighed, a weight pushing on his chest. It was fear because he didn’t even know why he was doing this.

Lowering to one knee, Mutsuki gaped at him. “I love you so fucking much.” He grabbed his hands. “I know your answer already, but I want to be sure. Mutsuki Tooru, will you marry me?”

Mutsuki’s hands shook in his. Why was he nervous? Was it because Urie was actually, right here and now, asking him? He asked him earlier… no, he presented the idea of it to him. But now the opportunity was here, and all he had to say was...

“Yes.”

Urie stood up, placing a hand on Mutsuki’s face. “You’re literally perfect,” he said. Urie heard a noise from below them once again. Very faintly he heard Saiko.

‘Urie… gone… Can’t find… Mutsuki. Mucchan! Uribo!” She was shouting extremely loud now. “Did you go somewhere to make out?!”

Mutsuki chuckled, tugging gently on Urie’s hand. “We should get down there,” he said. Urie nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go.” They made their way back to the church, hand in hand, a wide smile formed on Mutsuki’s face. Urie looked over at him, a small smile on his. This was the beginning of their future. They’re a family. All of them.


End file.
